


Innocence For Days

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Gen, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard always opens the door when he hears Frank knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence For Days

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up at 5am with a one shot idea, but I couldn't find the notebook I usually write my ideas in. So I wrote it, checked it for errors, and posted it. Enjoy.

I opened the front door before the soft, insistent knocking could wake anyone. It was Frank, and his eyes were swollen from crying.  
“Can I crash here?” he asked, scrubbing the sleeve of his hoodie over his red cheeks.  
“‘Course,”  
I tugged the door open wider and Frank passed through, a beat-up backpack on his shoulders. I led him through the dark house, trying not to bump into anything, and down the basement stairs.  
“You wanna talk about it?” I asked on the stairs.  
“Nah,” he muttered from behind me.  
Frank shut the door gently behind him and watched me collapse sleepily into my bed. He moved towards the couch on the opposite side of the tiny room and set his backpack on the floor. He sat and quietly undid his shoes, setting them to the side. He removed his belt next, laying it atop his shoes.  
“Can I-?”  
“Yeah, always.”  
I pulled my covers back so he could crawl into bed with me. He curled himself up, fitting against me perfectly. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He was shaking, but not from the cold.  
“Pretty bad this time, huh?” I muttered.  
“Yeah.”  
I heard him sniff. I threaded our fingers together so he could squeeze my hand.  
“I dunno what it was,” he whispered into the covers. “She did everything right.”  
“It’s not what she does or doesn’t do, Frankie. It’s just your dad. You know that.”  
There was a long pause. Frank’s shaking was starting to lessen as he slowly uncoiled under my arm.  
“I guess you’re right,” he muttered. “I just wish he would stop.”  
“I know, Frankie. I wish he would too.”  
Some time passed and I was almost asleep when Frank spoke again.  
“Thanks for letting me in, Gee.”  
I pulled him closer, wrapping my body around his small frame. “You’re always welcome here, Frankie.”

The End.


End file.
